


Neighbors

by ifyoushipcorpsekkuno



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cookies, Fluff, M/M, Okay bye, can i stop, excuse me pls, i wrote this at literally 2 am, idek, im hungry, just fluff, okay, or that one fic that sykkuno loses his apartment keys and corpse was there to rescue him, they're neighbors, this is fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28197090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifyoushipcorpsekkuno/pseuds/ifyoushipcorpsekkuno
Summary: Sykkuno forgots where he hid his apartment keys. Corpse remembers tho.
Relationships: Corpse Husband/Sykkuno, corpse/sykkuno
Comments: 17
Kudos: 438





	Neighbors

It all started on that one day Sykkuno was pacing back and forth in the front of his own apartment's door, looking troubled as he scanned his backpack with his hand, seemingly finding something important without noticing that a particular person in black named Corpse (living right beside his apartment) watching him from the seat outside his apartment.

Corpse knew that he was finding his keys and also knew where his neighbor had it hidden before he left (Corpse saw him hiding it earlier in the morning) but he sat still and chose to be quiet about it. Don't get him wrong, he wants to but he just doesn't trust his communicating skills right now and his confidence is nowhere to be found. Of course, social anxiety.

He felt guilt pang on his chest when his neighbour started emptying his bag one by one, still hoping to find the keys there, (which Corpse knew he won't) so while heaving a sigh, he stood up and approached the other slowly, not wanting to scare him. He couldn't help it, the other looked pitiful and helpless earlier and plus, it has been like half an hour since the male came and started finding his keys.

"Hey.", Corpse greeted, making Sykkuno flinch and look at him with wide eyes.

Oh, that definitely scared him.

Surprise was evident on the latter's face (like every other people who heard him talk for the first time) but was quick to recover from it.

"Oh. Oh, hi, mister.", the man in the green sweater greeted back, a smile on his lips.

"Don't worry, I don't bite.", Corpse chuckled without humour. He immediately regret what he said when he saw how Sykkuno's expression changed.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to offend you.", Sykkuno hurriedly apologized for his 'unpolite' reaction.

"Oh, no, really. It's okay, none taken. I-I don't mind, that is usually how people react to my voice, it's normal. No worries.", Corpse was quick to give him a reassurance that made the other heave a sigh of relief. It was true, his reaction didn't seem rude or offending to Corpse. And if anything, Corpse thought it was adorable. Of course, he didn't say that out loud.

"I'm glad to hear that, then.", the shorter male said with a kind smile. Corpse was relieved that it worked and that his communicating skills ain't that bad somehow. 

"So, uh, you were finding something, I suppose?", the taller of the two asked, finally getting to the main reason why he is here.

"O-Oh, yeah, h-how'd you know?", Sykkuno asked as if it wasn't obvious to anyone. Corpse smiled at that. Cute.

"I just happen to see you, that's all.", Corpse lied. He was watching Sykkuno the whole time and that is obviously not 'happen to see him'. "I thought I could help.", he added.

"That's nice of you, mister! I, uh, I was looking for my keys... I must've looked stupid earlier, didn't I?", Sykkuno covered his awkward laugh with his hand, feeling embarrassed.

"Oh, no, you looked cute, rather.", Corpse spoke before thinking due to panic and suddenly all thoughts of him not being that bad in communicating was gone and replaced with curses directed to himself.

"Oh, I-, uhm.", Sykkuno couldn't even speak nor think straight due to shock and the light pink blush tinting his cheeks also didn't helped their situation.

"Uh, a-anyways, I think your keys are beneath the mat.", Corpse cleared his throat. "I saw you putting it there earlier in the morning...", he is desperate to end this all and just hide inside his own apartment and never show up again. 

The older's eyes widened as realization dawned on him. He hurriedly raised the welcome mat and found the keys there, just as Corpse said.

"Oh my God. It is. I-I forgot.", he said as he picked it up from there. "I'm so sorry for troubling you, mister. I-I tend to be clumsy sometimes.", he apologized followed by an awkward laugh.

"It means no trouble. And I'm happy to help.", Corpse said back, the smile back on his lips once again.

"Many thanks, mister...?", Sykkuno spoke in an asking manner.

"Corpse.", he replied, earning a nod from the older.

"Mister Corpse.", the other finished his sentence with a smile and Corpse had never thought that an honorific could sound so endearing until now.

"You're always welcome...?"

"Sykkuno."

"Sykkuno.", he finished, savoring each syllable on his tounge. "Don't mention it.", he added.

Their second interaction happened not so long after the first. Because on the very next day, when the sun shone brightly, there stood a Sykkuno in front of Corpse's apartment door, hands clutched on a tray of cookies.

"Oh, Sykkuno. It's you.", Corpse said after he opened the door that revealed a familiar man now dressed in a casual sky blue shirt and simple pants. He looks good, Corpse thought. And oh, are those cookies?

"Hey, Mister Corpse.", the older greets him with the usual honorific tagging with his name. "Did I woke you up?"

"No... No, you didn't."

Yes, Sykkuno did. Truth be told. It is hella 7 in the morning and that definitely is too early for Corpse. The younger even felt annoyed and irritated when he heard the doorbell rang and so he stormed out of his room to the main door with heavy feet but all of the annoyance and irritation he felt didn't last long for the moment he pulled the door open, it revealed a smiling Sykkuno.

"That's a relief, then. I was worried that you were still sleeping and I might be a disturbance to that slumber... I have to leave early today, too, and so I pondered about giving these to you right now or later when I get home, but I just chose to do the first one since I wanted to give it to you while it's freshly baked." the older explained and handed the tray to Corpse afterwards. "Here. Take that as a token of my thanks."

Corpse politely took it before speaking, "You didn't have to, Sykkuno. Really." was what he said but he was smiling fondly, regardless. Just the thought of his neighbour probably waking up earlier than usual to bake him cookies just softens and melts his heart. "But I appreciate it. A lot. Thank you.", Corpse added and thanked the older for his efforts.

"You're always welcome, Mister Corpse. Don't mention it.", Sykkuno copied what Corpse said yesterday night and it made Corpse let out a chuckle. "I'll get going now, Mister Corpse. Enjoy eating the cookies!", Sykkuno bid goodbye with the usual kind smile that gets Corpse every single time.

"Later.", Corpse said and watched the other slowly disappearing from his sight. Closing the door behind him with his leg, he looked down on the mouth-watering cookies. He raised an eyebrow when he noticed a neon green sticky note on the tray.

'Your smile looks good on you, please wear it more often!

Ps. I left my keys on the second to the left flower pot this time, please remind me if I forget it again! Many thanks!'

And Corpse couldn't fight the smile on his lips.

He doesn't really have a sweet tooth and is not a fan of sugary treats but this one worths a try, he figured as he took a bite on one of the well-baked cookies.

Yup, definitely worth a try.


End file.
